


All I Want For Christmas

by Bookworm1063



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been friends with Draco since first year. Ron, not so much... But Harry's still going to ask Draco to the Yule Ball. Even though he probably already has a date. Drarry oneshot.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Harry and Hermione are friends with Draco, and Harry asks him to the Yule Ball. Drarry oneshot.

“This is so stupid,” Ron groaned.   
Harry chose to ignore him. They’d been having some version of this conversation every day for a week now.   
“We’re the only boys in our year without dates!” Ron cried, throwing his head back and sighing pitifully. “And you’re supposed to open the dancing!”   
“Give it a rest, Ron,” Hermione said. “I’m sure there’s someone Harry can ask.”  
Harry didn’t answer. He knew who he’d like to invite to the ball, of course… But there was no way it would happen. Draco probably already had a date, and he didn’t even like Harry that way.  
Still, Harry couldn’t stop himself from dreaming.   
“That’s it,” Ron declared. “By this time tomorrow, the two of us will have dates for the Ball. Deal?”  
“Uh- sure,” Harry said. “Ok.” 

 

Harry knew he just had to do it. It was probably pointless, but he knew he had to try.   
So Harry waited until the end of double Potions- which the Gryffindors had with the Slytherins- before shaking off Ron and Hermione to follow Draco out to the courtyard.  
Draco was standing in a huddle with a group of his Slytherin friends- Harry recognized Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott among them. All three of them nodded as he approached, and he raised a hand in greeting.   
“Hey,” Draco said, giving Harry a brief smile. “You ok?”  
“Yeah,” Harry said. “I just- um. Can I talk to you?”   
Draco raised his eyebrows. “Of course. I would like to point out, however, that you already are talking to me.”  
“In private.” Harry glanced around at the other Slytherins, a few of whom were nudging each other and grinning.   
“Alright then.” Was it Harry’s imagination, or was Draco… blushing? “Come on.” Draco led the way across the courtyard, to a secluded corner. “What is it, Harry?”  
“I wanted to ask you…” Harry trailed off, unsure how to continue. “Well, I guess I was just wondering if…”   
“Seriously, Harry. Just say it,” Draco said. “The suspense is killing me.”  
“Will you, uh, gototheballwithme?” It started as a stammer, and ended in a flood of incomprehensible words.   
“Sorry, what?” Draco asked. Harry knew he was blushing.   
“Will you go to the ball with me? You know, the Yule Ball? This Christmas? As my date?” Merlin’s beard. Harry really, really wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.   
“Yes,” Draco said. No hesitation, no sign of surprise.   
Harry blinked up at his friend, shocked. “Really?”   
“Yeah, sure,” Draco said. “”I’ve had a crush on you since we were twelve, so I’d say it’s about bloody time.”   
Harry laughed. “I thought for sure you’d have asked someone by now.”   
“Nah,” Draco said. He reached out, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, and took Harry’s hand.   
“Ok then,” Harry said, intertwining his fingers with Draco’s.   
“Ok then,” the other boy repeated softly, stepping closer to Harry.   
Harry closed his eyes as his lips met Draco’s. It was a soft, sweet, and innocent kiss- two fourteen-year-olds agreeing to go on their first-ever date.   
Unknown to either boy, on the other side of the courtyard, Pansy Parkinson had suddenly found herself in possession of six chocolate frogs, a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate, and a sizable handful of Galleons, curtesy of her fellow Slytherins, all of whom had just lost a bet. 

 

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Common room in a daze of happiness.   
When he climbed in through the portrait hole, however, he realized that his best mate hadn’t had such good luck.   
“Ron,” he said, dropping into the armchair nearest to the one where Ron was sitting, being comforted by Ginny. “What happened?”   
“He asked Fleur Delacour to the Ball,” Ginny explained.   
“Merlin. Did she say yes?” Harry asked, then immediately realized that it was a stupid question.   
“No. I just… She was talking to Diggory, and it sort of… slipped out. I ran for it.”   
“Tough luck, mate,” Harry said. Ron snapped his head up to stare at Harry.   
“You got a date for the Ball, didn’t you!” he moaned. “Who?”  
Harry winced internally. Now didn’t seem like the best time to tell Ron about Draco- they’d never really gotten along. What’s more, Ron didn’t know that Harry was bi, and he didn’t seem like he was emotionally equipped for that conversation right now.  
“Um… You’ll find out,” he said. Ginny looked heartbroken.   
Just then, Hermione entered the common room, spotted the Weasleys and Harry, and came over to join them.   
“Hello,” she said. “Why weren’t you three at dinner?”   
“Ron got rejected by Fleur Delacour,” Ginny said, “And Harry’s got himself a date.”  
“Have you, now?” Hermione asked, studying Harry keenly. Harry didn’t meet her gaze- Hermione was a little too good are reading people.   
“Hermione,” Ron said suddenly, “You know… You’re a girl.”  
“You don’t say,” Hermione said dryly. Ginny rolled her eyes.   
“So, do you want to go to the Ball with me? As friends, you know.”  
“I can’t. I’m going with someone else,” Hermione said cheerfully. Ron was shocked.   
“Who?” he demanded.   
“Who’s Harry going with?” Hermione countered, fixing Harry with the full force of her gaze again.   
“I’m not sure now’s the best time,” Harry said.   
“Nah,” Ron said, appearing to shake off some of his mood. “What’s done is done, no sense crying over it. I’ll ask someone else. Who’re you going with, Harry?”   
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chose that moment to enter through the Portrait Hole. The time had come for drastic action.   
“Ron, you’re going to walk over there and ask Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball,” Harry said. “Or Lavender. Pick one. Go!” And he shoved Ron out of his chair and over to the girls.   
“Seriously,” Hermione muttered. “I’ll tell if you do.”  
“I don’t think Ron will be all that happy.”   
Hermione gave him an incredulous look. Ginny had wandered away to listen in on Ron attempting to ask Parvati to the Ball. “We’re in the same boat, Harry. I’m going with… With Viktor Krum.” She was blushing.   
“Wow,” Harry said. “Not bad.”   
“Your turn, Harry.”  
Harry sighed. “Um. I’m going with Draco.”   
Hermione didn’t get a chance to respond. Ron had come back over, grinning.   
“Well, Lavender’s going with Seamus, and Parvati’s going with Dean, but Parvati says her sister Padma will probably go with me… What’s up with you two?”  
“Nothing,” Harry said. “I’m going to get dinner.” But he didn’t miss the knowing grin Hermione threw his way. 

 

Harry waited in the Entrance Hall, nerves causing his stomach to twist itself into knots.   
He was standing with Ron near the foot of the stairs, both of them waiting for their dates. Padma emerged from the crowd near them, wearing light blue robes and silver bangles around her wrists.  
“Hi,” she said, looking Ron over and wrinkling her nose faintly in disgust.  
“Hi,” Ron said, still scanning the crowd. “Where is Hermione?”   
Just then, the door to the dungeons opened, and the Slytherins emerged. Harry slipped away from Ron and Padma, weaving his way through the mess of people until he reached Draco.   
“Hey,” he said.   
“Hey,” Draco responded. “You… you look good.”   
“You too,” Harry said. He wasn’t lying. Draco was wearing dress robes made from black velvet, and they only made his eyes look brighter.   
“Champions and their partners, over here, please!” Professor McGonagall shouted. Draco turned to face Harry.   
“Shall we?”  
“Yeah,” said Harry, taking Draco’s hand. The two of them walked over to the doors, where the Champions and their partners were lined up. McGonagall was explaining that they would enter the Great Hall last.   
Harry studied the others gathered. Fleur Delacour was here with the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Roger Davies. Cedric Diggory had invited the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. And Viktor Krum…   
That was Hermione, wearing light blue robes and grinning at Harry.   
“Hi, Harry!” she said. “Hi, Draco!”  
“Not bad, Granger,” Draco said, holding his hand up for a high five. Hermione obliged. Krum looked rather confused.   
The doors to the Great Hall swung open, and students began to stream in. A few stared, either at Hermione and Krum, or at Harry and Draco. Ron stalked by without a word to either of them.   
“All right,” Professor McGonagall said, when the last stragglers had made their way into the Hall. “All of you- Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you proceed- oh,” she said, noticing that Harry and Draco were holding hands. “All right. Line up, and enter on my cue.”   
The champions entered and took their seats at the table at the top of the Hall. 

 

“Ready?” Harry asked Draco as Dumbledore cleared the dance floor and music started to play.   
“Yes,” Draco breathed, grabbing onto Harry’s arm. The two of them stood, making their way to the dance floor with the rest of the champions and their partners.   
“I’ve never done this before,” Harry admitted as they started to dance.   
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not that bad.”   
Gradually, other students and their partners started to join the dance, until the center of the Great Hall was packed.   
“You’re a natural,” Draco said, smiling down at Harry as they danced.   
“Yeah, right,” Harry scoffed. He’d probably stepped on Draco’s toes at least a dozen times by now.   
Harry and Draco danced through the first few songs before leaving the dance floor to find a seat. They stumbled upon Ron and Hermione, who were in the middle of a heated argument.   
“Honestly, Ron! I don’t understand what the big deal is!”  
“He’s the enemy! For all we know, he just wants to find out more about Harry… Get help with the egg… You’re working against Hogwarts!”  
“Guys!” Harry said, stepping in between his two friends. “Knock it off!”  
“It’s fine, Harry,” Hermione said, shaking her head, tears welling in her brown eyes. “I’m going to find Viktor. You and Draco are welcome to join us, I don’t think Ron’s too pleased with you, either…” she trailed off, still glaring at Ron.   
Harry turned to face his best friend. “Ron?”  
“Well, it’s just, it’s… Well, it’s Malfoy, isn’t it?” Ron demanded. “I get that you two are friends- how, I’ll never understand- have you heard the things his father says about my family, about Muggle-Borns?”  
“I’m not my father, Weasley,” Draco said softly. Ron ignored him.   
“If you had a problem with Draco, why not mention it sooner?” Harry asked.   
“I don’t have a problem with you liking blokes, Harry, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Ron said quickly. “That’s fine. It’s just… His parents are Death Eaters, his father’s an actual monster-”   
“I’m not arguing with you about this,” Harry said. “You feel like apologizing, you know where to find us.” He turned to face Hermione and Draco. “Shall we?”   
The three of them left, Harry and Draco hand in hand.  
“He’ll come around,” Hermione said. “I hope.”   
“I’m not holding my breath,” Draco said. Harry sighed.   
“Well, he got over my being entered in the tournament… Guess we just have to hope this isn’t one time too many.”   
Draco and Harry spent the remainder of the night with Hermione and Viktor, alternating between conversations about Quidditch during which Hermione looked magnificently bored, and discussions about ancient spells and magical theory that Harry and Viktor could barely follow to the end of a sentence.


End file.
